Providing moisture to skin, hair, or nails has been the goal of many products to prevent dryness and/or promote moisturization. Some products have used materials as a barrier to prevent the moisture within the body from escaping. Other products use materials to attract moisture to the skin.
It would be desirable to provide a composition that could provide a desired level of moisture along with desired effects on skin, hair, and/or nails.